


То, о чём ты должен знать

by Helena_de_Noir



Series: Beomkai nation RISE!!! [6]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_de_Noir/pseuds/Helena_de_Noir
Summary: Пять раз, когда Бомгю нагло украл кто-то у Кая, и единственный раз, когда Кай забрал что-то у Бомгю.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Series: Beomkai nation RISE!!! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899517
Kudos: 7





	То, о чём ты должен знать

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paintgyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintgyu/gifts).
  * A translation of [Something You Should Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917888) by [paintgyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintgyu/pseuds/paintgyu). 



1.

То, как сильно Бомгю обожал досаждать самому младшему участнику TXT, ни для кого не было открытием. Все эти обезумевшие взгляды Кая и его постоянное жалобное нытьё, как бы странно это ни звучало, от души веселили Бомгю всякий раз, как он забирал у ребёнка его плюшевые игрушки. Пусть количество игрушек Кая не поддавалось счёту, но когда таинственным образом пропадала хоть одна из них, Кай впадал в ярость, переигрывая в обезумевшего от горя человека, будто у него отобрали последнюю крупицу смысла жизни на этой бренной Земле. Бомгю гадко над ним измывался, считая такую реакцию восхитительной, ведь Кай действительно любил все свои мягкие игрушки без исключения.

В частности одна игрушка, которую Кай назвал сладкой картошечкой, была одной из тех, что раньше принадлежала ему и его сёстрам. Поскольку эта игрушка была подарком его старшей сестры, Кай неимоверно ею дорожил. И неудивительно, что он пришёл в бешенство, когда обнаружил пропажу этой серой игрушки из своей сумки, потому что был уверен, что она была там, когда он только вернулся с тренировки.

— Хён! — Кай ворвался в их комнату в обезумевшем состоянии, Субин флегматично посмотрел на него со своего места за столом, Ёнджун тоже отвлёкся от своих дел и выглянул вниз с верхней койки. — Хён, хён!

— Что такое, Кай-я? — осторожно спросил Субин, и на его спокойном лице отразилось беспокойство.

Субин, очевидно, питал слабость к макнэ, о чём все были прекрасно осведомлены. Субин иногда мог прилипнуть к нему как посаженный на клей; как-никак они были хвостиками друг друга.

— Вы не видели сладкую картошечку? — безрадостно заныл Кай и нахмурился, искажая очаровательные черты своего лица. — Я взял её с собой на съёмки, а после танцевальной практики её и след простыл!

Ёнджун поднял брови и в шутку оскорбился: «Ты что, нас в чём-то хочешь обвинить?»

— Нет, — Кай покачал головой в ответ на упрёк и отмахнулся. — Мне просто интересно, видел ли её кто-нибудь?

— Такую большую игрушку легко будет обнаружить, может, кто-то из стаффа уже её нашёл и привёз обратно, — Ёнджун вальяжно завалился обратно на кровать. — Вот увидишь, уже завтра она будет в нашей комнате для отдыха.

Однако слова Ёнджуна ни на миг не облегчили его страданий. Кай был уверен, что надёжно спрятал игрушку-кролика в своей сумке под парой бутылок воды, да как она вообще могла оттуда выпасть?!

Кай развернулся, чтобы выйти из комнаты с обречённым вздохом и поникшими плечами, как увидел выходящего из душа Тэхёна, который по пути залипал в телефон. Его вишнёво-красные волосы и футболка были мокрыми, а белое полотенце, которым он вытирал свои волосы, покрыто бордовыми пятнами.

— Что-то случилось? — удивился Тэхён, проходя мимо парня. — Ты вернулся позже обычного.

— Сладкая картошечка исчезла! — Кай едва сдержал слёзы, сжимая предплечье лучшего друга. — Хённи, можешь вернуться со мной в компанию, что проверить, там ли она?

— Уже поздно, — вмешался Субин не терпящим возражений тоном. — Поспи сегодня с любой другой игрушкой, Хюнини. Нам завтра рано вставать по расписанию.

— Но…

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты забываешь про существование ещё кое-кого в нашей группе… — перебил его Тэхён и кивнул головой, указывая в направлении шкафа, который принадлежал парню, с которым Каю ещё не довелось столкнуться этим вечером.

Хюнин Кай распахнул глаза, когда до него дошло. _Ну конечно! Кто же ещё это мог быть?_

Не теряя ни секунды, он бросился в соседнюю комнату и громко распахнул незапертую дверь, раздражённо крича: _«Бомгю-хён!»_

— Эй! Тебя учили стучать? — Бомгю быстро вскочил со своего места.

Подозрительно быстро, будто делал что-то, о чём никто не должен был узнать. Кай недоверчиво прищурился и заметил выглядывающее из-под подушки серое пятно, и, когда он подошёл ближе, чтобы его рассмотреть, это пятно приобрело очертания небольшого кроличьего хвостика. Усмешка сама собой слетела с его губ.

— Так это ты его похитил! — Кай недовольно посмотрел на Бомгю, отчего тот лишь смущённо улыбнулся, будучи пойманным на «горяченьком» с поличным.

— Прости? — улыбнулся он и потёр затылок, пытаясь позорно не отвести взгляда от глаз Кая.

Хюнин Кай раньше не сталкивался с подобной проблемой; ни с Бомгю, ни с кем-либо ещё. Но необходимость держать голову чуть приподнятой, чтобы из-за разницы в росте смотреть Каю прямо в чернеющие от злости глаза заставила что-то внутри Бомгю перевернуться. Возможно, решение украсть в шутку его игрушку именно сегодня, в довольно напряжённый для всех день, действительно было поспешным и ошибочным.

Кай раздражённо цокнул языком и вытащил своего кролика из-под подушки.

— Йа! — Бомгю нахмурился, чувствуя себя обделённым. — Не смей меня игнорировать, Хюнини! Хён просто хотел с тобой поиграть!

Кай одарил его мрачным взглядом и показательно обнял сладкую картошечку, демонстрируя всё своё безразличие к Бомгю, на которое сейчас он только был способен, отчего Бомгю не менее обиженно надул губы.

Ничего. Кай скоро остынет.

2.

Увы, Кай так и не остыл.

Ни на следующий день, когда он проигнорировал пожелание доброго утра от Бомгю. Ни на день, следующий за тем днём, когда он решил не садиться рядом с Бомгю за обедом, и даже ни через неделю, когда Бомгю попросил Кая оценить его танец, чтобы заставить его хоть что-то сказать. Он не знал, насколько затянется этот молчаливый бойкот, но, кажется, это самое долгое время, когда они не разговаривали друг с другом в течение… ну, вообще.

Камень с души так и не спал. Наоборот, сожаление начало оседать тяжким грузом в груди Бомгю. Он действительно не хотел до такой степени расстраивать и волновать напряжённого макнэ, чтобы в итоге на его существование почти полностью не обращали внимания. А ещё Бомгю никак не ожидал, что Кай не оттает по отношению к нему даже во время танцевальных практик и сеансов звукозаписи. (На самом деле Бомгю ожидал именно этого. Просто он не полагал, что всё зайдёт так далеко. Даже небольшие попытки разговорить Кая заканчивались его сухими односложными ответами или ворчанием. В любой подобной ситуации Кай простил бы его через пару дней, но теперь, после бесконечных попыток извиниться и задобрить парня вкуснейшим печеньем, Бомгю так и не смог выцепить Кая, чтобы поговорить с ним по душам вне камер.)

Бомгю только вернулся из студии звукозаписи; он тяжело вздохнул, скинул с головы капюшон серой толстовки и бросил сумку на пол, которая приземлилась с глухим стуком. Остальные всегда отчитывали его, если не получалось вернуться раньше полуночи и вдобавок непременно пропустить ужин, но, взглянув на часы, Бомгю понял, что успешно выполнил два этих пункта и мысленно поставил галочки напротив них. Его же просили больше так не делать…

Он скинул кроссовки, а потом почувствовал, как заурчало в животе — он _умирал с голоду_. Сегодня он проспал весь день и проснулся перед началом танцевальной практики, в течение которой день как-то незаметно сменился ночью, в результате чего Бомгю всё это время танцевал на тех калориях, которые получил за завтраком, съев миску хлопьев с молоком. Конечно, не самая лучшая идея, особенно если учесть, что отработка новой изнурительной хореографии заняла весь день.

Бомгю, зевая, зашёл на кухню, и его глаза тут же расширились, когда взгляд невольно упал на миску с очищенными нарезанными фруктами, стоявшую прямо под светом включённой лампы. Будто кто-то специально поместил её туда в ожидании Бомгю. Он облизал губы и очнулся лишь тогда, когда подошёл к миске и взял её в руки. Голодный и требовательный желудок и факт наличия сочной закуски в шаговой доступности оказывали куда больший эффект на головной мозг, нежели чем осознание того, что в ванной комнате горел свет. Небольшая полоска света стала шире, когда из коридора послышались тихие медленные шаги.

Бомгю, как маленький злобный гоблин, сжал вилку и заветный «золотой горшочек» в своих руках и плюхнулся на стул у обеденного стола. Было довольно поздно, поэтому он сомневался, что помимо него бодрствует хоть кто-то ещё. Он без слов поблагодарил того, кто мог позаботиться о нём и оставить немного еды (он предположил, что это мог быть Субин, учитывая, сколько раз тот возмущался тому, как мало Бомгю ел). Парень ел не торопясь и смаковал каждый кусочек. Тишину столовой перебивало лишь гудение холодильника и тихое чавканье или мычание от великолепного вкуса, когда на язык попадал самый сочный, самый сладкий кусочек.

Всё было тихо и спокойно, пока чей-то голос, Бомгю готов поклясться, чуть не заставил его сердце ухнуть в пятки.

— Хён, ты серьёзно?

Сердцебиение участилось, а ладони вспотели от звука низкого голоса. Если бы его мозг не отключился, Бомгю, вероятно, смог бы понять, что это был кто-то из участников их группы. Но темнота ночи поглотила всю кухню, а единственным источником света был дальний конец коридора. Поэтому неудивительно, что Бомгю чуть дух не испустил. Пока не заметил знакомый силуэт высокого парня, который стоял, прислонившись к стене.

— К-Кай?

— Бомгю-хён, — невозмутимо произнёс Кай, — это был мой полуночный перекус. Что, тебе не было достаточно забрать мою игрушку?

У Бомгю чуть кусок в горле не застрял, когда такой ангел, как Кай, сказал что-то настолько странное и нехарактерное для себя…

— А, впрочем, неважно, — вздохнул он и отошёл от стены, чтобы уйти к себе в комнату.

Бомгю нахмурился и опустил взгляд на миску в своей руке. Обычно он был избирателен в еде и в первую очередь съедал самое вкусное, поэтому все оттаявшие замороженные манго были уже съедены, но ведь куча других фруктов ещё осталась.

— Погоди, Кай-я, — виновато позвал он, — вот, возьми…

Кай не обернулся, поэтому Бомгю вскочил с места и обогнал парня, чтобы отдать миску ему в руки.

— Я… Прости. Я очень голоден и думать ни о чём другом не могу… — Бомгю вздохнул и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Мне правда очень жаль.

Боясь, что макнэ снова его оттолкнёт или проигнорирует, совсем как на прошлой неделе, Бомгю сильно нервничал. Он старался не выдавать волнения и не выглядеть жалким, но то, как он нервно теребил край своей толстовки, наверное, сводило на «нет» всю его напускную решимость.

Кай перевёл взгляд с миски в своих руках на парня и шумно выдохнул.

— Вот, возьми, — Кай протянул еду обратно Бомгю, его голос прозвучал очень мягко и заботливо в этом холодном коридоре; Бомгю не слышал этот голос всю прошлую неделю с тех самых пор, как умыкнул игрушку. — Не волнуйся, хён, ты весь день не ел.

Бомгю позволил себе удивлённо рассматривать миску в руках парня чуть дольше, чем следовало бы, отчего Кай немного забеспокоился, ведь ему так и не ответили.

— Хён? — осторожно позвал он.

— А, да, — тихо ответил Бомгю, когда очнулся от изумления, вяло улыбнулся и забрал себе миску; пальцы их рук слегка соприкоснулись, и Кай наверняка почувствовал ледяные кончики его пальцев. — Спасибо, Нин.

— Не стоит благодарности, хён, — сказал он с лёгкой улыбкой и прошёл мимо него в свою комнату.

А на следующий день Кай наконец-то оттаял.

3.

Бомгю был обладателем целой тонны толстовок. После дебюта он отказался от прежнего «e-boy» стиля в одежде и полюбил мягкость и качество самого материала. Толстовки были универсальны сами по себе, и их можно было надеть по любому случаю. По крайней мере Бомгю успешно убедил себя в этом. То, как он натягивал рукава, чтобы выглядывали лишь кончики пальцев, делало его визуально меньше и дарило чувство уюта и защищённости. Этот стиль одежды идеально подчёркивал его личность — такую же приятную и мягкую. Бомгю был одним из тех людей, которые одним присутствием напоминали о доме, запахе кофе, печенья и домашней еды или о тёплых объятиях для самых близких людей. Толстовки подходили ему идеально.

Он хранил все толстовки в своей комнате, аккуратно складывая их в выдвижной ящик комода, чтобы никому в голову не могла прийти мысль стянуть оттуда хоть одну из них. Однако сколько бы раз кто-нибудь ни заглядывал в тот ящик, там непременно находился по меньшей мере один предмет гардероба, который Бомгю никогда не принадлежал.

Сейчас Бомгю лежал в общей спальне Тэхёна и Хюнин Кая, на койке макнэ, и надел на себя его же прекрасную толстовку нежно-голубого цвета, в которой потонул на две трети. Рукава закрыли даже кончики пальцев, а её низ спускался ниже бёдер, и всякий раз, когда Бомгю натягивал капюшон, обнажались его ключицы.

На самом деле это очень мило.

А Хюнин Кай?.. Пожалуй, его вещи больше подходят именно Бомгю.

— Хён, ты что… надел мою толстовку? — спросил Кай, как только зашёл в свою комнату с бутылкой воды в руке и заметил Бомгю на нижней койке.

Он лежал под одеялом и обнимал мягкую игрушку, которая случайно (а может, не так уж случайно) пропала на днях из ассорти игрушек Кая, ту самую, которую Бомгю выиграл для него в игровом автомате. Полностью не обращая внимания на чьё бы то ни было присутствие в комнате, Бомгю продолжал смотреть на повторе выложенное в общий чат видео их танцевальной практики.

— Хён? Эй! — Кай направился прямо к нему и вновь был успешно проигнорирован: Бомгю лёг на живот и задвигал ногами в ритм музыки, которую слышал только он через наушники.

Кай тяжело вздохнул, признавая поражение.

— О, привет, Хёка! — рассмеялся Бомгю и вытащил один наушник, когда наконец-то заметил присутствие Кая (хотя Кай был безгранично уверен в том, что над ним издевались и игнорировали специально, чтобы позлить), стоило ему потянуть одеяло на себя. — Почему ты пришёл сюда?

— Почему… Ну, может, потому что живу здесь? — хмыкнул парень, открывая Бомгю глаза на очевидные факты.

Щёки Бомгю приобрели едва заметный розоватый оттенок, и он вытянул руки, чтобы притворно потянуться в надежде, что Кай ничего не заметит. Даже если бы Кай и заметил нечто подобное, он всё равно не стал бы это озвучивать; вместо этого Кай предпочёл задать интересующий его вопрос.

— Что ты забыл на моей кровати? И в моей толстовке? — Кай сощурил глаза от подозрения, на что Бомгю только улыбнулся, но как-то пристыженно. Неужели в ком-то проснулась совесть?

— Я… — Бомгю попытался выдать более-менее правдоподобный ответ, но в итоге выбрал самый худший из всех возможных, — у меня закончилась вся верхняя одежда.

Не проснулась.

— Та самая, которая горой лежит на твоей койке? Я только пришёл из вашей с Субином комнаты, она вся завалена вашей одеждой, — Кай выглядел и звучал неубедительно, отчего Бомгю уверил себя в том, что его просто водили за нос, — а я ещё думал, что Субин-хён разводит у вас свинарник.

— Вообще-то там лежат грязные вещи на стирку!

— Да ну? Тэхён только разнёс наши вещи из стирки и оставил их у двери, к слову, — возразил Кай и дразняще ухмыльнулся. — Ты ведь просто хочешь носить мою одежду, да?

Бомгю прикусил нижнюю губу и резко сел: «Чёрт, в сравнении с прошлым годом ты стал гораздо сообразительнее».

— Спасибо! — Кай просиял от гордости за себя любимого, а потом запнулся, когда понял, что имел в виду Бомгю. — Погоди…

Бомгю громко засмеялся, пулей пролетел мимо макнэ, выскочил в коридор, где столкнулся с направлявшимся на кухню Тэхёном и отмахнулся от него, когда Тэхён испугался и странно на него посмотрел. За звуком захлопнувшейся двери, что разлетелся эхом по коридору, последовал щелчок замка, удивлённый голос Субина и громкий смех Бомгю, который надеялся, что Кай не погонится за ним, желая вернуть свою голубую толстовку.

Как бы то ни было, Кай и не собирался.

Видеть Бомгю в своей одежде, чувствовать от него свой запах… Оказывается, для того, чтобы наполнить сердце теплом и искренним обожанием, многого не нужно. Вот только Кай ещё не подозревал о том, что сейчас происходило с его сердцем.

4.

Ни для кого не секрет, насколько азартными и готовыми к соперничеству могут стать участники TXT во время съёмок различных программ. Особенно в процессе съёмок в своём собственно шоу — «To do». Понимая, насколько жёсткое наказание в случае проигрыша ждёт одного из них, каждый из их пятёрки был готов пойти по головам, лишь бы не оказаться на последнем месте; для возможности выйти сухим из воды и избежать наказания не существует никаких запретов. На войне все средства хороши.

Сегодняшняя миссия оказалась на удивление простой. Стафф спрятал для них огромное количество виноградных наклеек на всей съёмочной территории, однако среди этих наклеек была масса подделок, оттого погоня за настоящими ценностями была отчаянной как никогда.

Сегодняшнее шоу записывалось в тихом и спокойном месте на окраине Сеула. В большом здании, где их сонбэ снимались в своём шоу и даже с тем же концептом, но с виноградными стикерами вместо корейских букв. Хитроумному стаффу предоставили широкое поле возможностей, вот они и попрятали драгоценные стикеры в самых труднодоступных местах. Участникам TXT было позволено гнаться и убегать друг от друга, но при условии, что они (ради всего святого) не забудут о своих личных операторах.

Хюнин Кай нарушил то единственное правило, убегая с околосветовой скоростью от того, чью копну тёмных волос ему посчастливилось своевременно заметить краем глаза. Теперь Бомгю сделал его своей жертвой и пытался загнать в угол.

— Отдай их… Эй, иди сюда! — прошипел Бомгю, когда прижал Кая спиной к стене своими руками, что на самом-то деле со стороны выглядело довольно комично: Кай мог бы с лёгкостью вывернуться и убежать.

Если бы он сам того захотел.

А он не хотел. Видеть Бомгю таким активным и разгорячённым — настоящая услада для глаз.

Бомгю был ниже на полголовы, поэтому ему приходилось вытягивать шею, чтобы казаться выше, но на самом деле… это ему ничуть не помогало. Как и факт того, что их лица находились в считанных _сантиметрах_ друг от друга, и при большом желании, если бы Кай совсем немного подался вперёд, они смогли бы поцеловаться в губы.

От этой мысли сердце забилось в груди с ошеломляющей скоростью (и неудивительно, они же бежали целый этаж как угорелые), и Кай едва сдержался, чтобы не опустить взгляд и увидеть то, как Бомгю закусил нижнюю пухлую губу, прежде чем нагло усмехнуться.

— Почему ты побежал только за мной, хён? У меня даже почти нет стикеров, — заныл Кай, поднимая руку со спрятанными в кулаке наклейками как можно выше.

Бомгю подпрыгнул, чтобы попытаться их схватить, но потерпел неудачу. Эти неплодотворные попытки заставили Кая хихикнуть и посмотреть на решительно настроенного парня с нескрываемым восхищением, который морщил нос от притворного недовольства и разочарования. Кай вообще засомневался в том, что Бомгю хотел заполучить его наклейки. Он видел, как в начале игры Бомгю погнался за Субином, но быстро сдался на полпути.

Они оказались так хорошо спрятаны ото всех в небольшом алькове в конце коридора, что даже операторы никак не могли их отыскать. Здесь было темно, Кай по-прежнему прижимал кулак к стене над своей головой, а Бомгю комично прыгал, пытаясь схватить парня за руку; но ведь если подумать, вне камер у них больше не было объективных причин соперничать друг с другом.

— Эй, — выдохнул Кай, но Бомгю даже не обратил на него внимания, поэтому ему пришлось спрятать наклейки за своей спиной, чтобы привлечь внимание одного милого коротышки. — Бомгю-хён, остынь. Ты можешь уже перестать.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — уточнил Бомгю и поднял бровь.

О, пропадает гениальный актёр! Кай ясно видел отблеск _понимания_ в его глазах.

Темно и очень тихо. Как они вообще умудрились сбежать ото всех и оказаться в тупике здания главного корпуса, в самой густой его тени? Будто они спланировали всё это, не сговариваясь, но какая теперь разница?.. Все переживания и тревоги сами собой рассеялись, стоило Каю посмотреть Бомгю в глаза.

— Кай-я, — прошептал Бомгю, явно желая сказать что-то ещё, но слова так не вовремя встали комом в горле, что в итоге он поджал губы, чтобы не выдать сгоряча то, о чём впоследствии пожалеет.

Между ними двумя явно что-то происходило, и Кай не станет врать; что бы то ни было, оно, это новое для него чувство, затрудняло привычное восприятие Бомгю в качестве «своего хёна». Кай ощущал что-то сродни небывалому восторгу, бабочкам в животе, стоило Бомгю приподнять голову, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. Руки Бомгю, которыми он стискивал бока Кая с обеих сторон, незаметно оказались на его предплечьях.

Постоянное аккуратное хождение по тонкому льду на камеру или на публике неимоверно его утомляло. Кай не знал, пришлось ли Бомгю пройти через то же самое, или он всё же и правда настолько мастерски играл, что мог обмануть самого себя? По крайней мере в те редкие моменты затишья, которые они могли себе позволить, Каю было наплевать.

Должно быть, Бомгю действительно обладал какой-то неописуемой силой магического притяжения, раз Кая так сильно к нему влекло. В прямом смысле. Как только Кай осознал, что только что невольно наклонился к нему ближе, то пришёл к выводу, что всё это — чистая правда, и Бомгю его взаправду околдовал.

Кай задался вопросом, имел ли он сам такую же непреодолимую силу притяжения, если Бомгю подался ему навстречу и почти закрыл глаза.

_Почти._

Всё же они никогда не смогут узнать ответа на этот вопрос, потому что отдалённый крик: «Там!» заставил Кая испуганно выпрямить спину и оглянуться на резкий звук. Разгорячённый долгим бегом Ёнджун подбежал к ним на полной скорости, и стоило Бомгю с Каем оказаться под прицелом камеры, как они обратились к своей профессиональной стороне и отошли на шаг друг от друга.

Да, точно. Они же соревновались. И как это вообще могло вылететь из головы? Почему Бомгю способен отвлечь его одним лишь своим взглядом?

Что вообще сейчас произошло? Точнее, не произошло. Кай боялся даже думать об этом… Но всё же что могло произойти, если бы Ёнджун не отвлёк их своим внезапным появлением?

Кай сжал пальцы в кулаки, чтобы избавиться от этой мысли.

— Эй! Кай-я! Где… О, так у тебя их нет, — Ёнджун надулся, когда осмотрел парня, но так и не нашёл при нём заветных наклеек. — Ну что же… Счастливо поразвлечься во время наказания, — прошептал он и подмигнул, и тут же бросился наутёк, когда заметил реактивное приближение Субина с его выкрашенными в фиолетовый цвет волосами.

Оператор Кая нагнал его, тяжело дыша, и поправил тяжёлое оборудование на своих плечах, бросая на Кая предупреждающий взгляд. Бомгю и след простыл.

Они получат выговор за эту выходку после съёмок, а сейчас ему необходимо оставаться самим собой.

5.

Обычно Бомгю больше всего на свете любил, когда во время съёмок их тревел шоу ему доставалась целая комната в единоличное распоряжение. Осознание того, что он будет обеспечен большей приватностью, приносило огромную радость, потому что отсутствие мемберов в комнате по умолчанию означало меньший объём производимого контента и сокращало количество установленных в ней камер. При таком удачном исходе можно было не волноваться о постоянной необходимости много говорить и развлекать зрителя.

Но сегодняшняя ночь пошла по малоприятному сценарию. Около часа ночи Бомгю проснулся в холодном поту от кошмара. От того самого, который снился ему относительно часто, однако не был достаточно страшным для того, чтобы после он не смог совладать со страхом и заново уснуть. Другое дело, когда он оказался отрезан ото всех, застрял в липкой тьме совершенно один. Вне досягаемости. Когда Бомгю вспомнил все те ужасные лживые слова, которыми он бездумно разбрасывался в отношении самых дорогих ему людей, то запоздало обнаружил, что стирал с щёк слёзы.

Стыд и сомнения переполняли изнутри с такой страшной силой, что хотелось просто завернуться в одеяло и дрожать от бессилия, тревоги и душевного беспокойства. В такие моменты он ненавидел одиночество, потому что остаться в одиночестве означало, что ему непременно предстоит погрязнуть в собственных мыслях. В жестоких и недобрых мыслях, что не пощадят его несчастное сердце.

Около двух ночи Бомгю понял, что больше выдержать не сможет. Ему было жизненно необходимо ощутить сочувствие и утешение хоть от кого-нибудь, кого угодно. В идеале — от Субина, но Тэхён тоже был неплох в этом деле. Бомгю отправил сообщение в общий чат в kakaotalk; короткое сообщение: «Кто не спит?»

Однако цифра 4 рядом с сообщением не менялась какое-то время, значит, оно было никем не прочитано.

Буквально через пару минут цифра изменилась на 3.

**Хёка**

_Хён, я не сплю ^0^ ! что случилось? хочешь поговорить?_

Бомгю быстро перешёл в личный чат и написал парню, что постучит в дверь его комнаты через пять минут. Кай ответил очаровательным стикером с пальцем вверх, и только после этого Бомгю смог выдохнуть спокойно: он неосознанно задержал дыхание в ожидании ответа.

Было не так уж трудно догадаться, по какой причине кто-то из них мог не спать до двух утра. Взять то же загруженное под завязку расписание. Неудивительно, что это сообщение в общем чате прозвучало немного тревожно и безысходно. Но мысль о том, что Кай знал, чувствовал потребность Бомгю в компании, разлилась теплом по всему телу. Хотелось бы ощущать это тепло чаще.

Он собрался с мыслями и натянул нежно-голубую толстовку, перед тем как выйти из своей комнаты и направиться в другой конец коридора, к предпоследней двери. Каю, как и Бомгю, повезло выиграть собственную комнату. Им достались выигрышные варианты, а оставшейся троице приходилось уживаться в одном номере с двумя односпальными кроватями.

Стоя перед дверью, Бомгю внезапно смутился. Он не любил часто выставлять на всеобщее обозрение свою уязвимую сторону, а в особенности — давать слабину перед младшими участниками группы. Бесчисленное количество раз он убеждал себя в том, что быть старшим — значит быть ответственным. А ответственность для Бомгю порой могла означать, что сдерживание собственных чувств и взрыв эмоций как результат, когда никто не видит и не может осудить, — это своего рода нормальное положение вещей. Но ведь на самом деле всё было наоборот… Но прежде чем он мог бы развернуться и сказать себе, что стоит _смириться и взять себя в руки_ , дверь комнаты Кая открылась, являя на пороге макнэ.

У Кая сна не было ни в одном глазу. Его волосы были слегка влажными от, как предположил Бомгю, слишком позднего (или, как бы то ни было, слишком раннего) душа. Кай накинул одеяло на свои широкие плечи и улыбался, хотя его улыбка померкла довольно быстро, стоило ему увидеть помятого и растрёпанного Бомгю.

— О, Бами… — пробормотал Кай и протянул руки, чтобы взять в ладони лицо парня.

И от этого жеста Бомгю ощутил себя таким маленьким, таким хрупким… Может, он и был таким всё это время?

— Для тебя я хён, сопляк, — возразил он, а потом подозрительно тихо засопел и шмыгнул носом.

И только тогда понял, что снова плакал. А Кай стоял рядом с ним в коридоре, где каждый мог бы их увидеть, и стирал стекающие слёзы так аккуратно и бережно, что Бомгю практически не чувствовал прикосновений его пальцев. Кай смотрел на него как-то задумчиво и печально, и Бомгю просто позволил ему. Позволил увидеть, как он распадается на части.

Этой ночью Бомгю всё-таки удалось быстро заснуть сладким сном, замотавшись в одеяло Кая. Хотя макнэ и слова против не сказал, зато причитал всё утро о том, что Бомгю нагло украл у него одеяло. И когда остальные ребята спросили, что вчера случилось в групповом чате, Бомгю ответил, что _теперь всё хорошо_.

+1

Бомгю ни с кем не целовался.

Нет, безусловно, его целовали и мама, и папа, и даже баскетбольный мяч, который прилетел Бомгю в лицо в шестом классе. Но помимо членов его семьи и пары неодушевлённых объектов Бомгю до сих пор так и не посчастливилось ощутить, каково это — целоваться с тем, кто тебе по-настоящему нравился, и ощущать тот трепет, зачастую описываемый в книжках о взрослении.

Бомгю ни с кем не целовался до этого дня.

Тихая и мирная атмосфера в их общежитии была крайне редким событием, но именно сегодняшний вечер стал таковым. Ёнджун с Субином предупредили, что уедут _на ужин_ (хотя на деле они укатили на свидание, это было до боли очевидно), а Тэхён скрылся на целый день в своей студии, чтобы попрактиковаться в вокале, пообещав вернуться около полуночи и оставив общежитие на попечение Бомгю и макнэ.

Бомгю лежал в своей комнате на раскиданных подушках, расслабляясь после рабочего дня, который он провёл взаперти в своей студии за записью подготовки к камбеку. Обычно работа в студии отнимала много сил, и единственное время, когда Бомгю мог как следует отдохнуть, проходило вне включённых камер.

Но для Кая это был замечательный шанс.

Кай сполна принял свои чувства к Бомгю, хоть и долгое время не обращал на них никакого внимания. Осознание того, что он их не замечал, только усугубляло ситуацию. Сейчас или никогда.

Он никак не мог забыть те долгие взгляды Бомгю, когда при включённых камерах он смотрел на Кая, думая, что тот не видел. Пытался подавить эти чувства, но в конечном итоге обнажал их с большей силой, что зачастую приводило к неловким ситуациям. Будто они оба знали о своих чувствах друг к другу, просто притворялись, что если эти чувства не осязаемы, значит, их нет.

Они застряли где-то посередине.

Кай не знал, что именно чувствовал к нему Бомгю, зато мог с уверенностью сказать, что по уши в него влюбился.

— Бомгю-хён, — Кай заглянул в комнату через приоткрытую дверь, — хочешь посмотреть фильм, пока никого нет?

— Конечно, — парень задумчиво посмотрел на него, отчего Кай подумал, что не так уж он безнадёжен, — приду через минутку.

Почему-то Кай полагал, что Бомгю ему откажет. Он ведь слишком устал для того, чтобы начинать смотреть фильм в это время, но серьёзно? Когда Бомгю вообще говорил ему «нет»? Кай слегка занервничал, потому что не продумал ничего дальше этого момента, поэтому упрямо напоминал себе, что _либо сейчас, либо никогда._

Они остановили свой выбор на недавно вышедшей дораме (хотя они оба уже засмотрели её до дыр), и Бомгю вышел из своей комнаты с подушкой, чтобы поудобнее устроиться на диване рядом с Каем. Когда их плечи соприкоснулись, Хюнин Кай поймал себя на том, что слегка повернул голову, чтобы не сводить взгляда с красивого лица парня.

Он ещё не думал о том, как расскажет Бомгю о своих чувствах. Стоило Каю во время съёмок поймать на себе его взгляд, как тихий голос начинал безостановочно нашёптывать в голове, что «Ты тоже ему нравишься, идиот!», но степень уверенности этого голоса заставляла Кая нервничать и думать минимум дважды, отчего он предсказуемо трусил, даже когда был _готов_ подойти к Бомгю.

— Эй, — Кай услышал мягкий голос сквозь пелену своих мыслей и, когда вышел из оцепенения, увидел, что Бомгю тоже на него смотрел.

Его глаза блестели совсем как в отражении зеркала, с помощью которого Бомгю мог пристально за ним следить, тот же отблеск Кай заметил, когда Бомгю убежал от него в его же толстовке. Этим взглядом Бомгю смотрел ему в глаза той ночью, когда они сбежали от операторов. Это был тот самый взгляд, что разжигал огонь в груди Кая и придавал уверенности голосу в его голове.

 _Кай понял, что неприлично долго пялился._ И тут же запаниковал, чувствуя, как быстро билось сердце, потому что Бомгю тоже не отводил взгляда. Кай тяжело сглотнул и выдохнул через рот.

Да пошло всё нахер.

Кай с лёгкостью преодолел расстояние между ними, наклонился к парню и поцеловал в губы. Бомгю выдохнул ему в губы от неожиданности, но мгновенно подался вперёд, отвечая на поцелуй. Кай не соврёт, если скажет, что этот поцелуй стал для него первым. Поначалу они слегка ударились зубами, отчего Бомгю улыбнулся, но тут же задал удобный для них обоих ритм. Бомгю прижался к парню, желая (как показалось Каю) углубить поцелуй, и проник ладонями под воротник футболки, чтобы сжать пальцами его голые плечи. Губы Бомгю были мягкими и тёплыми, точно такими же, какими Кай представлял их себе.

Кай обнял Бомгю за талию одной рукой и провёл ладонью по его волосам, пока они дышали друг другом.

Он потерялся в ощущениях. Кай никогда не думал, не решался его поцеловать, а теперь, кажется, не сможет представить свою жизнь без этих поцелуев. Жар, что исходил от Бомгю, не был похож на то тепло, когда он мог обнять Кая со спины или игриво дотронуться до него перед объективами камер, сейчас это ощущение было _личным_. Вокруг никого, только звуковая дорожка забытой дорамы и тихое постукивание капель дождя за окном. Кай потерял себя в отзвуках имени _Бомгю, Бомгю, Бомгю._

Сердце пропустило удар, стоило Бомгю слегка отстраниться, чтобы перевести дыхание, и затем он сам поцеловал Кая так же чувственно и нежно. Актёры в дораме из-за чего-то ссорились, а двум мальчишкам было наплевать на весь мир. Кай услышал, как дыхание Бомгю снова сбилось, потому что он не смог полноценно вдохнуть полной грудью, поэтому Каю пришлось нехотя отстраниться.

Он глубоко вдохнул, чтобы унять быстро стучащее в груди сердце. Бомгю открыл глаза, чтобы снова посмотреть макнэ в глаза, и тут же их закрыл, когда Кай протянул руку, чтобы погладить его по щеке. Бомгю прислонился щекой к его ладони и тихо хихикнул.

— Вау… — выдохнул он, смотря Каю в глаза, — это было… вау.

— Да, — рассмеялся Кай. — Неужели тебе так понравилось, хён?

— Конечно понравилось. Но… — Бомгю резко выпрямил спину и нахмурился, отчего Кай встревоженно на него посмотрел.

Он сделал что-то не так? Перешёл черту? Он боялся того, что Бомгю собирался сказать. Кай не думал, что сможет совладать с тем, если Бомгю разобьёт ему сердце, если молча встанет и уйдёт, оставив его в одиночестве.

Однако этого не произошло. Бомгю посмотрел на него во все глаза и осуждающе прикрикнул: «…но ты украл мой первый поцелуй, придурок!»

Кай выдохнул от облегчения, когда не услышал гнева в его голосе.

— Хён! — заскулил он, а Бомгю схватился за его плечи и ловко уселся сверху на бёдра, по-прежнему укоризненно смотря Каю в глаза. — Не шути так со мной.

— Я и не шучу! Вообще-то я должен был впервые поцеловаться в городе под тёплым дождём, понимаешь? Я с тринадцати лет всё спланировал до деталей. А ты всё испортил, — фыркнул он.

— Звучит слишком драматично даже для тебя, хён, — Кай закатил глаза, и недовольный взгляд Бомгю растаял бесследно; он крепко обнял Кая и с тихим вздохом опустил голову на его плечо, чтобы коснуться носом шеи и вдохнуть любимый запах.

— К тому же ты ужасно целуешься, — сонно пробормотал Бомгю, будто сам уже успел перецеловать половину Сеула, на что Кай ответил тихим мычанием и успокаивающе погладил парня по спине.

— Ну… думаю, ежедневная практика сгладит мои навыки, м?

Бомгю рассмеялся и поднял голову, чтобы вовлечь Кая в очередной поцелуй.

Каю успешно удалось украсть его сердце, и даже если ради этого Бомгю пришлось бы заново стянуть все его вещи, он бы не задумываясь сделал это вновь.


End file.
